


Behind the Scenes

by geekbaits



Series: Pretty Little Stutterbug [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chef AU, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, idk what to call this kind of au, they work at the bon appetit test kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: Bon Appetit AU. Marinette's a pastry chef who has to create gourmet Pop Rocks and she is not happy about it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Pretty Little Stutterbug [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/610534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a Bon Appetit AU. This AU mainly popped into my head because I noticed that Marinette follows Claire Saffitz on IG and Adrien follows Brad Leone. For this AU, I imagined Marinette would be perfect for the Gourmet Makes series.

“Action!” the loud click of the clapperboard echoed through the kitchen. Nino stepped closer to Marinette, manually focusing the camera until it caught her utterly unamused expression. 

Marinette stood behind a kitchen island, disdainfully eyeing the large arrangement of Pop Rocks that Nino’s interns had painstakingly laid out two hours before call time.

He grinned.

“So, Marinette, you ready for Pop Rocks today?”

She shook her head, “I am _not _making Pop Rocks. I will chain myself to this kitchen island in protest.” 

“Too late,” Alya said from her place beside Nino, “Part of production budget already went to that mountain of Pop Rocks you got here there.”

“_Goddammit.”_

The production crew chuckled and Marinette pouted. The bastards. How many times did she have to say it? There was literally _no _way that she would be able to create _gourmet pop rocks_. 

“C’mon, Mari,” Adrien interjected, sauntering into frame holding a mixing bowl, “It’ll be _fun. _Remember when you had to make sour patch kids?”

“You will _not _mention that name in this kitchen ever again,” Marinette deadpanned, “Especially after the feedback you gave me during the taste test.”

Adrien dramatically threw his hands up, gaping widely at the woman, “_What_? I just said it could use some more citric acid. That’s _all.” _he chuckled at Marinette’s sour expression, “I thought you’d appreciate my input.”

Marinette whirled away from Adrien, ignoring his laughter, “Here’s my disclaimer,” she said to Nino, “I can_not _handle criticism this episode.” 

“That’s fair,” Nino replied.

“So we’re doing Pop Rocks?” Adrien asked.

“What’s this _we _you’re talking about?” Marinette scoffed, “_I’m _doing Pop Rocks–” 

“_Marinette’s doing Pop Rocks_!” Adrien boomed, prompting the other chefs in the background to applaud. 

Marinette spluttered, “Wait a minute, damn it, _no_, I–”

Adrien threw an arm around Marinette, ignoring the pastry chef’s protests, “_We’re doing Pop Rocks, baby!” _

“Oh my _God_, Adrien! We are not opening the episode this way!”

“We would do some Pop Rocks puns–” 

“I will forbid you from stepping near my work station.” 

“And _cut_!” Nino said to the crew, lowering the camera. Satisfied with the footage, he turned towards the team, ignoring Marinette and Adrien still bickering behind the pile of Pop Rocks.

“You think we got it?” he asked Alya, who smirked at the two chefs.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” 


End file.
